


A Sleeping Beauty

by SailorMew4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fairy Tale Elements, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Original Character(s), Poison, Poisoning, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleeping Curse, Slight Fairy Tale AU, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4
Summary: Every fairy tale has some truth, the trick is finding out how much is true.





	A Sleeping Beauty

Once upon a time in a galaxy far away our heroes the Paladins of Voltron that fight the villainous Galra Empire with the utmost class and maturity-

 

“We’re doing  **_what_ ** !”

 

“I am not wearing a poofy princess dress!”

 

“A ball and banquet is stupid.”

 

“I don’t know Allura is it such a good idea to go?”

 

Well…. most of the time anyway.

 

“I’m sorry if this brings you discomfort but we were personally invited. We can't just turn them down it would rude,” says Allura as she looks at the Paladins who are a mix of excited and annoyed at her recent announcement.

 

“Perhaps you can explain the importance of this diplomatic meeting again Princess,” requests Shiro as he sighs tiredly.

 

“This diplomatic mission is of the utmost importance as the Ewtikoans are very in tune with nature and has a variety of resources we could use in future recon missions and overall use. However, they are a very untrusting race so if we turn this invitation down they will not trust Voltron,” explains Allura as she pulls a video up 

 

A feminine figure with yellow fur with elf-like ears that is being covered with white hair brown pupil-less eyes with white crescent moons under them appears. In the background a yellow tails pop up with a white end as she speaks, “Paladins of Voltron, I, Queen Henan of the planet Ewtiko is honored to invite you to my daughter’s birth along with a banquet and ball for your victories.”

 

The video ends as Allura continues, “I know it may seem small, but please be on your best behavior as we attend. After the ball and banquet is done Shiro and I can talk with Queen Henan about joining the coalition.”

 

The Paladins look at each other as they nod as Allura beams happily as she adds, “Oh thank you! Coran shall help you dress appropriately for this event!”

* * *

 

The Paladins wait in the lounge as Allura is already dressed in a beautiful pink gown. It’s a silk pink and silver ball gown with a low-cut neckline with triangular sleeves and a delicate silver lace petticoat. Her snowy hair placed in her bun style. She smiles as she explains how the dress fitting will work.

 

Keith tunes out most of the conversation till he hears the word ‘dance’ as he quickly turns his head as he asks, “Wait! Do we need to dance?”

 

“Yes, it is a ball. Is that a problem?” wonders Allura with a curious look.

 

Keith notices the stares and a concerned look from Shiro as he lies, “No. No problem.”

 

Allura looks as she’s about to say something but closes as she grabs Shiro to get his fitting first. Keith crosses his arm trying to calm his anxiety about dancing before he feels someone tap his shoulder as he looks to see Lance as he asks, “What?”

 

“Just wondering what’s got you on edge,” says Lance curiously as he leans back.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Lance sees right through the lie as he asks, “If this is about the ball we can’t help it. You heard what Allura said.”

 

“It’s not that… it’s just I…,” trails off Keith as he looks away.

 

Lance catches it again as he says, “Well if you want to talk about it you can tell me.”

 

Keith smiled slightly as he says, “Thanks.”

* * *

 

When they arrive at the planet they already take notice how they seem to be surrounded by forest and how most of the inhabitants are dressed in medieval or royal attire. The Ewtikoans are a humanoid bipedal race with multicolor skin that differed between fur, feathers, and scales and pupil-less eyes with elf-like ears and crescent moons under their eyes. 

 

Once the castle ship lands Allura walks down in full ball gown as she says, “Paladins. Welcome to Ewtiko!”

 

“It’s quaint,” comments Shiro as he takes in the surroundings. He wears a white shirt under, what he assumes is the Altean version of leather, black long sleeved leather vest with white lining and black slacks with matching boots. 

 

“Kinda reminds me of Disney movies,” comments Pidge as she wears a green top with a white sash over her chest, a forest green coat that flowed open when it reached her knees, white tights, and black knee high boots.

 

“Are we talking modern Disney or classic Disney?” asks Hunk curiously. He wears a similar attire to Shiro, but with more use of earth colors like yellow and brown.

 

“Definitely classic Disney I feel like I’m about to see someone have an army of birds or something,” comments Lance as he wears a light blue coat with a white collar over a royal blue button down shirt, black slacks, and black boots. 

 

“Either way this collar feels like it’s choking me,” comments Keith as he tugs his collar. He wears a white blouse under a red leather vest with a black belt across the waist, white slacks, and black boots. 

“What are we waiting for Princess?” asks Shiro curiously as he sees how some natives are already looking at them oddly.

 

“Queen Henan says we’re getting escorts,” answers Allura as, speak of the devil, three carriages arrive. They cough up the dust as a Ewtikoan jumps off. 

 

She had a red scale body with a reptile tail as wears a black leather vest over a white blouse, and leather pants. She had chocolate brown hair in a ponytail as her hazel eyes with yellow crescent moons under them. She glares at the other escorts as she yells, “Aw fauntok! We got dirt on our guests!”

 

“Apologies Princess of Altea and Paladins of Voltron!” cries out another Ewtikoan. She had blue feathered skin under her pixie red hair with a hummingbird tail along with violet eyes with icy blue crescent moons. She wore a teal dress as she bows in apology.

 

“Oh Faemi. Renane didn’t mean it,” says a green Ewtikoan. She had wild blonde hair with a wolf tail and light green eyes with red crescent moons. She wears a red and black dress. “Right?”

 

She growls muttering ‘Solyrena’ before someone whacks her head. A purple furred Ewtikoan with wavy black hair and blue eyes with black crescent moons. She wears a black dress with a white sash as she scolds, “Renane, if you mess this up for He-  _ Queen  _ Henan. I will not hesitate to embarrass you in front of Quegonto.”

 

Renane growls as she mutters, “Fine Miregon. Which Paladin am I getting?”

 

Miregon looks at them as she says, “Get the Red and Blue Paladin with Faemi. I’ll get the Black Paladin and Princess. Then Solyrena you get the Green and Yellow Paladin.”

 

They nod as each of them as they walk to their respective carriage as they watch the scenery.

* * *

 

Lance and Keith sit in awkward silence before Renane and Faemi look at them as Faemi nudges Renane as she whispers, “Talk to them. This is getting too awkward.”

 

Renane growls as she says, “Sooo Paladins of Voltron uh how you liking Ewtiko?”

 

“It’s nice… could you tell us more about this ceremony?” asks Lance as he ignores staring at Keith as the scenery is making his raven hair shine more.

 

“Oh of course Blue Paladin! This ceremony is in honor of Voltron visiting the birth of the first child of the Queens Henan and Enotita!”

 

“Wait! Did you say  _ Queens _ ?!” yells Lance and Keith in shock.

 

“Don’t tell me whatever planet you’re originally from hasn’t accepted that kind of love?” comments Renane with a questioning look.

 

Lance and Keith look at each other with a bright blush as Lance answers, “We sorta did. Uh we accepted it’s a thing and people feel but not everyone is accepting of it.”

 

“Hmm that’s pity. But we have some people like that too,” says Faemi as they arrive at the castle. “Plus aren’t you two together?”

 

Lance and Keith look as they blush deeply as they yell, “No!”

 

Lance looks at Keith from the side as he looks amazing with his hair tied back with a ponytail. He never notice how Keith looks at Lance’s ocean eyes before they both look away.

* * *

 

When they arrive at the castle the ball is in full swing. Lance is by Hunk as they drink their version of wine as Hunk asks with a teasing smile, “So how was your carriage ride with Keith?”

 

Lance’s eyes widen as he chokes on the drink as he asks, “Why do you ask?”

 

“Dude, enough with the denial how was it?” asks Hunk curiously.

 

Lance blushes as he answers, “In all honestly kinda awkward. We didn’t have much to talk about. He looks great right now, but he probably won’t notice me.”

 

Suddenly, the band begins to play as they watch various Ewtikoans partner up. Lance sees Shiro and Allura dance while Pidge stays to herself by the buffet table. They see their escorts with partners as well. Miregon is dancing with a blue scaled Ewtikoan with blonde hair and blue eyes with red crescent moons. Renane is dancing with a green scaled Ewtikoan with brown hair and brown eyes with yellow crescent moons. Faemi is dancing with a yellow furred Ewtikoan with white hair and silver eyes with black crescent moons. Solyrena is dancing with a red furred Ewtikoan with black hair and green eyes with green crescent moons.

 

Lance looks around for Keith noticing how he hasn’t seen him yet as Lance asks, “Hunk do you see Keith anywhere?”

 

Hunk looks around and answers, “No, I don’t. Try look for him. I’m going to try some these Ewtikoan cuisine Solyrena told me they have some food that reminded me of mash potatoes.”

 

Lance nods as he looks around before he sees Keith hiding by a balcony as Lance rushes over as he asks, “Hey, what’s up. You aren’t dancing.”

 

Keith mutters something as Lance asks, “What was that?”

 

Keith frowns before he answers through his teeth, “I can’t dance…. Go ahead laugh.”

 

Lance grabs his shoulder as Keith gasps in shock as Lance says, “It’s okay nothing to be ashamed about.”

 

They stand awkwardly as Keith looks at everyone dancing before he looks at Lance who has a longing look at the dancing before he blurts out, “Wanna dance!”

 

“What?”

 

Keith shuffles his feet as he adds, “I mean I’m a bad dance partner but we could if you want just dance here.”

 

Lance smilies in gratitude and happiness as he says, “I would like that thanks…. Mullet.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes as he adds, “It’s not even down it’s in a ponytail.”

 

Lance chuckles as he grabs Keith hand as places it on his shoulder and he places his hand around Keith’s waist as they hold hands as Lance requests, “Just follow my lead this one time and you should be good.” 

 

Keith nods before him and Lance stare at each other with an awkward look before they began to dance. They took a sidestep to the right before they turn with each step to the right. They step to the left. Lance stops couples about to do the lift as he whispers, “Okay, what I am I about to may surprise but just shut up and trust me.”

 

Keith looks at him weirdly before Lance lifts him with ease as they are both blushing messes as they are now practically holding hands before they return to the normal position. They smile as without noticing they are dancing to the main ballroom with eyes all on them as they spin before they hear the music stop. 

 

Keith and Lance breath heavy before Keith sees the looks and whispers, “Uh Lance we should be probably stop dancing.”

 

Lance looks at their hands still intertwined as he lets go and agrees, “Right uh. You’re not so bad.”

 

“Yeah, you’re not a bad lead either,” says Keith as they hear Queen Henan announce the starting of the dinner as they head over. 

 

When they did Lance bumps into a Ewtikoan with lavender scaled skin with white hair and brown eyes with blue crescent moons. She wore a black dress as she glares at them. Lance quickly says, “Apologies milady.”

 

She scoffs as she clutches a necklace that resembled a blood red rose with vines as she mutters, “Stupid Paladins.”

 

Lance watches her go to the kitchen before he hears Keith comment, “Lance, you okay?”

 

“Yeah, just a feeling,” says Lance as he follows Keith as he wonders why she was in rush. 

* * *

 

The dinner went as any dinner would go as everyone chats Keith feels a nudge in his side as he looks at Shiro as he whispers, “What?”

 

“I saw you dancing with Lance. Nice job. I’m proud of you,” congratulates Shiro with a knowing wink and smirk. Keith blushes as he hopes Lance, who’s sitting next to him purely by coincidence he believes, didn’t hear any of it.

 

They turn when they hear a glass being tapped as they see the Queen Enotita tapping her glass. She is a purple Ewtikoan with red hair and amber eyes with blue crescent moons. She wore a suit similar to Pidge but in the colors of royal blue, black, and white. “Welcome and thank you Paladins of Voltron and Princess Allura of Altea for joining us in this glorious ceremony of our daughter Trifylli. We hope this is the beginning of a beautiful alliance.”

 

“And congratulations and thank you Queens of Ewtiko for inviting us for such an occasion,” thanks Allura with a smile. 

 

“We may now bring the dishes. Please everyone enjoy,” finishes Queen Henan as she raises a glass to them. 

 

The dishes roll out as Lance hears Hunk comment quietly, “Geez, why is Allura so worried about a bad impression these guys are so accepting.”

 

Lance does agree with that as he nods. He’s keeping an eye to see if he can find that woman he bumped into earlier. Something about her was off. 

 

He takes a bite of his food as the chatter and laughs began to grow quiet. His eyes droop as he blinks as he holds his throat as it feels like it’s closing up on him. He begins to nod off before he sees the woman he bumped into but something else was off.  _ Wait, where was that flower she had? _

 

He sees her smirk as the last thing before all he sees is darkness.

* * *

 

 

Keith hears a thump as him and Hunk turn to see Lance on the ground fast asleep. They cry out, “Lance!”

 

Suddenly, everyone is standing and trying to see what’s happening as Keith cradles Lance trying to hear a heartbeat and his eyes widen as he whispers in concern, “His heart it’s-it’s  _ slow _ .”

 

Hunk shakes Lance as he says, “Lance. Lance! Wake up! Can you hear us?!”

 

No response as Lance’s head limps against Keith’s chest. Keith growls as he shakes Lance as he yells, “Lance! This isn’t funny wake up! Lance!”

 

Allura and Queen Henan and Enotita rush over to see Lance. Enotita smells something near his lips as she sniffs the food and gasps in shock as she mutters, “Ypnos Mortis.”

 

“What? We burned all those terrible plants deca-phoebs ago!” cries Henan as she looks at Allura with sorrowful eyes. “Deepest apologies Princess of Altea but it seems someone slipped a deadly poison into your Paladin’s food.”

 

“Poison?!” yells out Allura along with the other Paladins.

 

Keith turns to Lance as he does seem paler as he shakes him as he yells, “Lance! Come on! Stop faking! Wake up!”

 

His only response is Lance’s head sagging back as Keith demands, “What kind of poison was it?”

 

“It’s called Ypnos Mortis or as most people refer it to is the Sleep of Death,” answers Henan worriedly. 

“Please, you need to tell us about this poison. Any information will help,” says Shiro with kind eyes.

 

Henan looks at the pale Paladin as she answers, “The Sleep of Death is an odd poison. It needs be consumed but just the tiniest bite could have the worse results. The poison first causes an allergic reaction to the throat once consumed it closes making sure nothing else goes in or out as the body enters a sleep statis. Though the real poison lies in the lips where it first touches the poison. The victim usually can only last as long they can without water or food whichever comes first.”

 

“There’s a cure right?” asks Pidge curiously and hopefully.

 

Henan bites her lip as she sniffles as Enotita holds her close as she answers, “There is no set cure, just a myth of what it could be.”

 

“What is it!?!” demands Keith as he looks at Lance’s pale sleeping face. He looks to see Queen Henan fearful as Enotita glares at him. He takes a deep breath to calm. “I’m sorry for my outburst. Could you tell us what the myth is?”

 

Henan nods tearfully as she answers, “The poison lies in the lips so it needs to sucked out. However the Sleep of Death is also a magical plant so it needs a magical cure.”

 

“What is it?” asks Allura curiously and cautiously.

 

“A kiss from their True Love,” finishes Henan with a sad smile.

 

The Paladins look at Lance as they mutter, “True Love’s Kiss can break any spell.”

 

“What?” asks Allura curiously.

 

“Back on Earth there’s stories of princesses falling asleep then being awaken by their true love with a kiss, but even on Earth we don’t really believe in that sorta thing,” says Shiro mournfully. 

 

Everyone begins chatting and worrying about ways to wake up Lance. Keith looks at his pale face as it chest moves slowly up and down. He looks around wondering what he could do. He looks to see the Ewtikoan Lance bumped into she's smirking. He looks at her neck seeing it doesn't have that flower necklace. 

 

Keith lays Lance against the wall as he brushes through his bangs as he fights the urge to kiss his forehead. Keith walks over to the Ewtikoan with clenched fists and a burning glare as she looks at him as she begins, “Can I help you Red Paladin?”

 

“Actually, yes,” answers Keith as he grabs her by the wrist and pins it against her back. 

 

“Unhand me!” yells the Ewtikoan.

 

Everyone turns with shocked faces and gasps. 

 

“Keith! Let her go!”

 

“Kako!”

 

“I'm sorry Allura but she's the one who poisoned Lance!” accuses Keith as he glares at Kako. “Aren't you?”

 

Enotita looks at Kako and demands, “Kako, is this true?”

 

“Your highness, who are you going to believe one of your own people or this outsider,” asks Kako as she smirks before taking a good sniff at Keith. “Especially one that smells of  _ Galra. _ ”

 

Keith’s eyes widen worried he messed up before Queen Henan points out, “Kako, we may be untrusting but we are also fair. Renane is from Galra heritage technically from ten thousand deca-phoebs ago. Please, explain why you didn't poison the Blue Paladin.”

 

“Easy, as you said the Sleep of Death were burned. How could I procured such a rare flower?” defends Kako. 

 

“Yeah, well where's that necklace you were wearing earlier? Huh?! Answer that,” argues Keith with a harsh glare. 

 

“Are you sure that was me? I wasn't wearing a necklace and you have no proof I was,” lies Kako with a convincing smile.

 

Keith clenches his teeth wondering before he remembers how Queen Enotita could smell it in dish as he demands, “Smell her neck! It probably will smell like it!”

 

Kako’s eyes widen as she defends, “That's out of boundaries!”

 

“Kako if you are truly innocent let us test it,” begs Henan as Enotita smells her neck before backing up with a scared look. 

 

“She has the smell. You did poison him!” yells Enotita angrily before whistling a high pitch squeal. “Guards! Take her away!”

 

Renane, Faemi, Solyrena, and Miregon grab her as Renane with her red claw says, “I always hated you.”

 

“Now ladies please follow us!” yells an orange Ewtikoan that looked very similar to Queen Henan before turning to said queen. “I'll take care of her sister dear.”

 

“Do as you must,” says Henan as she wipes a tear away with a yellow claw. 

 

“We'll figure out how she got the flower your highness,” says Solyrena as she clenches her green claw as she offers a pink hankie to the Queen. 

 

Faemi bites her blue lips as she turns to with worried lavender eyes Keith, “Thank you for catching Kako and I'm sorry for your love.”

 

Miregon and Enotita share a purple clawed handshake as Miregon apologies for the interruption while Enotita just motions to send away the culprit as tears fall on her blue crescent moons. 

 

The dining room is silent before they turn when they hear Hunk yell, “Keith! Lance isn't breathing!”

 

Keith feels his heart drop before he rushes over and slides on his knees to kneel to his side as he listens for a heartbeat as it's getting weaker. Keith’s violet eyes begin to tear up as he tries to shake Lance again as he looks at the Queens, “Please, tell me what I can do to save him.”

 

“Like we said only True Love’s kiss can break the spell,” says Henan sadly as the other Paladins look distraught at the thought. “I suggest you say goodbye.”

 

The Paladins kneel down to Lance who is laying in Keith’s lap as they each have tears in their eyes. 

 

“I'm gonna miss you buddy. You are will forever be my best friend. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.”

 

“I'm sorry I made fun of you all those times. You just reminded me so much of Matt I guess I just missed him so much I started lashing out on you.”

 

“Lance, you're our sharpshooter and I'm sorry we couldn't save you quicker.”

 

“Lance, I'm sorry as well. I feel like I should've known better. You remind me of a little brother I never had. I'm sorry.”

 

Keith looks at Lance's pale face as tears begin to form. Keith brushes his bangs aside as he whispers, “I'm sorry. I should've told you so much things but I thought we had more time. We- _ I _ need you to be okay.”

 

Keith looks at his lips as he isn't sure if it's his emotions going crazy to do it at least once.  _ Just once. _

 

Keith leans down as he connects his lips with Lance's cold lips. He feels a burst of electricity and an odd gust of wind. Keith pulls back as he whispers, “I love you.”

 

He closes his eyes before they shot open when he hears a loud gasp. He looks down as Lance coughs, pants, and takes deep breaths. 

 

Lance coughs as he asks, “What happened?”

 

He doesn't get an answer as soon all the Paladins hug him as tears began to stain his suit. 

 

“Oh! Buddy! I'm so glad you're okay!”

 

“Never do that again you hear me!”

 

“Oh Lance, you really scared us!”

 

“Lance! I'm so glad you're okay!”

 

Lance looks at them before he feels something touching his lips as Keith is kissing him. 

 

Keith Kogane. Is. Kissing. Him

 

_ Keith.  _ Is.  _ Kissing. _ **_Him!_ **

 

Keith pulls back as he realizes what he just did as he quickly says, “Sorry! I was just worried you were going to die!”

 

Lance stares at him before he grabs Keith’s chin and pulls him in for the kiss as he whispers, “Thank you.”

  
Keith isn't sure what he's thanking him for, but at the moment he doesn't care. Lance is safe and he guesses they're together hopefully they will live happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
